La sorcière au bout de la rue
by princessed
Summary: Billy Batson s'amuse le soir d'Halloween. Se situe pendant l'épisode 18.


Synopsis: Billy Batson s'amuse le soir d'Halloween. Se situe pendant l'épisode 18.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les concepts appartiennent à DC comics, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_La sorcière au bout de la rue_

Captain Marvel quitta le Mount Justice avec un profond sentiment de déception. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que Superboy et les autres l'invitent à s'amuser avec eux mais ceux-ci lui avaient poliment fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour un « adulte » dans leur petite fête. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui alors qu'il aimait tellement passer du temps avec eux. Zut de zut !

Bon, il pouvait toujours faire la tournée des maisons et rentrer chez lui avec plein de bonbons. L'héritier des pouvoirs de Shazam reprit sa véritable apparence et se joignit à un groupe d'enfants qui allaient de maison en maison, chargés de sacs en papier brun. Bientôt, il oublia sa tristesse. C'était tellement drôle de s'amuser avec les autres gosses !

Le petit groupe arriva aux abords d'une maison qui venait visiblement d'être attaquée. Des rouleaux de papier toilette avaient été déroulés dans les branches des arbres et des œufs pourris empestaient, écrasés sur les vitres. Billy Batson ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Qui a fait ça, vous croyez ? s'enquit-il.

- Sûrement les grands, répondit une fille déguisée en sorcière. Viens, on ne frappe pas ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mme Saddylone est méchante, expliqua un garçon au visage noirci au charbon. Elle ne nous donne jamais de bonbons et des fois, elle nous menace !

- C'est une méchante sorcière, renchérirent tous les autres enfants. Les grands ont bien fait d'abîmer son jardin.

Billy resta pensif un long moment, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa encore. A la sixième tentative, la porte s'entrouvrit et une voix sèche se fit entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Halloween !

La porte se referma brusquement. Pas découragé pour deux sous, Billy frappa de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'entrouvrit de nouveau :

- Quoi ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Madame. J'avais oublié de dire s'il vous plait.

- Quoi ?

- S'il vous plait, Madame. J'aimerais vous parler un petit moment, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à fait et Mme Saddylone apparût dans l'embrasure. A la grande surprise de Billy, elle ne ressemblait pas à une méchante sorcière de contes de fées. Grande, mince, distinguée, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé très stricte et arborait une mine sévère et triste à la fois.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un enfant me dit 's'il vous plait' spontanément ce soir de l'année, énonça-t-elle pensivement. Tu es là pour me faire une méchante blague ?

- Non. Je veux juste vous parler, répondit innocemment l'enfant. Je m'appelle Billy Batson.

- Quel âge tu as, Billy ? s'enquit la dame.

- Dix ans.

- Dix ans ? C'est bien vieux pour faire des bêtises dehors. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas chez toi ?

- Mais parce que le soir d'Halloween tout le monde va dehors pour s'amuser !

- S'amuser ? s'exclama Mme Saddylone. Racketter les gens et dégrader leurs maisons, tu appelles ça s'amuser ?

Billy resta muet. Il venait de sonner à dix portes différentes, avait réclamé des bonbons sans rien proposer en retour et n'avait pas dit merci une seule fois. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ressemblait fort à la définition du mot 'racket'. Cependant, il essaya de se justifier :

- Je n'ai pas lancé d'œufs pourris…

La dame soupira profondément, attrapa l'enfant par les épaules et le regarda d'un air douloureux :

- Ecoute-moi bien, mon petit. Quand j'avais neuf ans, j'adorais les bonbons, tout comme toi. J'économisais sur mon argent de poche pour m'acheter des petits caramels que j'amenais à l'école en espérant les manger pendant la récréation. Seulement, tu vois, je ne mangeais jamais un seul caramel de la journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tous les jours, il y avait de méchants enfants qui me coinçaient dans le coin de la cour et qui me menaçaient. Il fallait que je leur donne tous mes caramels, sinon ils renversaient de l'encre sur mes devoirs ou ils me tiraient les cheveux.

- Quoi ? s'écria Billy. Mais c'était dégueulasse de leur part !

- Dégueulasse, comme tu dis, soupira la dame.

- Et les profs ne voyaient rien ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais l'un de ces garnements était le fils du maire. Pour éviter les ennuis, les profs me disaient de me défendre toute seule ou de cacher mes caramels.

Billy serra les points. C'était vraiment trop injuste ! S'il avait été là, il aurait pris la défense de la fille sans hésiter ! Pourquoi les autres enfants ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tristement. C'était vraiment méchant de leur part. Tenez, c'est tout pour vous.

Il lui tendait son sac en papier plein de sucreries diverses. Il avait espéré les manger dans la semaine mais cette madame avait bien plus besoin de douceurs que lui. A sa grande surprise, elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Garde-les, lui dit-elle en lui repoussant les mains. Toi, tu es gentil. Mais tu comprends pourquoi je n'ouvre jamais ma porte ce soir de l'année ? Je ne supporte plus ces gamins qui exigent des bonbons sans dire merci ou s'il vous plait et qui ne proposent jamais de faire quelque chose pour moi en échange. Je ne supporte plus de croiser leurs parents le lendemain et de les entendre dire que c'est de ma faute s'il y a des cochonneries dans mon jardin, qu'ils m'auraient laissée tranquille si je leur avait donné des bonbons…

- Ça n'arrivera plus, décida soudain le petit garçon.

Et il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfants d'un pas décidé. Ceux-ci le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que l'un des aînés brise le silence :

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Des tas de trucs, répondit Billy. Ecoutez, à partir de maintenant, on la laissera tous tranquille. Elle n'a rien fait de mal à personne.

- Si ! protesta un des plus petits. Elle ne nous donne jamais de bonbons le soir d'Halloween !

- C'est pas grave, décréta Billy. Elle est gentille et elle n'a rien fait de mal. Nous, on abîme son jardin et on n'est même pas polis avec elle. C'est ça qui est grave !

- L'an dernier, je lui ai dit 's'il vous plait' ! annonça une des filles. Elle a quand même refusé de me donner des bonbons. C'est une vieille méchante !

- C'est pas ta mère. Elle a le droit de garder ses bonbons pour elle si elle veut. Je parie que toi, t'as jamais rien fait pour elle.

- T'es qu'un rabat-joie ! s'écria une grande fille. Nous, on veut s'amuser et toi tu nous fais la leçon. T'es nul !

- On tabasse tous le rabat-joie ! cria un garçon déguisé en squelette. A mort le rabat-joie ! A mort le rabat-joie !

C'était une chance que les enfants ne pouvaient pas courir très vite, gênés qu'ils étaient par leurs déguisements et leurs sacs de bonbons. Billy n'eut que le temps d'aller se réfugier dans une ruelle obscure pour y crier : « Shazam ! ». L'instant d'après, Captain Marvel se dressait devant les gamins effarés.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Billy Batson, il aurait couru après ces méchants enfants pour leur faire la peur de leur vie. Seulement, Captain Marvel savait grâce à la sagesse de Salomon que son énergie serait bien mieux dépensée s'il s'occupait de ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin. Il vola donc jusqu'au jardin de Mme Saddylone, enleva les déchets des branches des arbres et rinça les vitres de sa maison à grande eau sous les regards stupéfaits des gamins du quartier. Quand la maison fut redevenue à peu près propre et présentable, il marcha jusqu'à la foule qui s'était formée devant le jardin et s'adressa à eux :

- Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, braves gens, mais n'essayez plus jamais d'embêter cette innocente. Est-ce bien compris ?

Les gens acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent un à un, complètement estomaqués. Captain Marvel revint frapper à la porte de la dame, qui avait observé la scène de derrière les rideaux de son salon. Elle alla ouvrir, visiblement au bord des larmes.

- Ces gamins ne vous embêteront plus ! déclara le super-héros, tout fier.

- Merci, Billy, balbutia Mme Saddylone. C'est vraiment adorable, ce que tu viens de faire.

- Billy ? s'exclama le super-héros. Heu, vous devez faire erreur. Je ne m'appelle pas Billy, je suis Captain Marvel !

- Tiens ! Pourquoi Captain Marvel porte-t-il exactement le même déguisement de zombie que le petit Billy Batson ?

Captain Marvel porta la main à son visage et se sentit tout bête. Il cherchait en vain une explication et ne trouvait rien de valable. Finalement, la dame le rassura :

- Je ne dirai rien à personne, mon petit. Je te dois bien ça. D'ailleurs, personne ne me croirait de toute façon.

- C'était un plaisir de vous rendre service, répondit Billy en s'inclinant légèrement. Maintenant, je dois aller…

Il s'arrêta tout net. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller réclamer des bonbons auprès d'inconnus, les ados ne voudraient pas de lui à leur fête et il s'était déjà décommandé auprès de la Ligue de toute façon. Cela annonçait une bien triste soirée. Madame Saddylone aussi semblait gênée.

- Tu pars tout de suite ? s'enquit-elle. C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé t'offrir des cookies pour te remercier.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir des cookies ! protesta Captain Marvel.

- Je sais, mais quand on se conduit bien, on mérite une récompense. Et puis, j'ai ces cookies et c'est toujours meilleur quand on les mange à plusieurs. Mais un petit garçon comme toi n'a sûrement pas envie de s'ennuyer avec une vieille toquée…

- Vous n'êtes pas une vieille toquée ! s'écria Captain Marvel. Je serais ravi de passer du temps avec vous !

C'est ainsi que Billy Batson passa le reste de la soirée dans la maison de Lydia Saddylone. Ils mangèrent des cookies avec du lait, regardèrent la télévision, bavardèrent et passèrent ensemble la meilleure soirée d'Halloween de toute leur vie.

_La fin !_


End file.
